Dragonflowers
by indianpipe
Summary: Hermione coauthors a book, Snape falls in love, Voldemort feels threatened
1. Chapter 1

Author' Note: Hi all, had this idea for a while but finally got around to outlining and writing. Adventure and Romance forthcoming.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters and ideas of the Harry Potter world. I don't plan on making any money from my stories, they are just for fun.

Dragonflowers

The title of the book grabbed everyone's attention when it was first released. The juxtaposition of dragons and flowers made everyone wonder enough that the book did a brisk business, of course the authors; Miss Hermione Granger, graduate of Hogwarts, friend to the famous Harry Potter, and soon to be expert on all things herbal and Charlie Weasley, dragon keeper, rider and soon to be foremost authority on dragon habits, helped to pump up the interest level as well. Of course there were skeptics who saw the combination as a gimmick that the publishers had no doubt come up with, possibly because the research was faulty.

Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts was most certainly skeptical but curiosity won out and he purchased the book over the Christmas holiday, mailing a request to the booksellers to have a copy sent to Hogwarts rather than be seen purchasing it in public, after all, curiosity was one thing but healthy skepticism should never be discounted.

It was December 28, the castle was thankfully quiet, almost all the children had gone home, grades were in, syllabuses for next semester had been submitted and Albus' token gift had been delivered, the order was not scheduled to meet till the new year, barring any disasters and Voldemort had been quiet for the past two days…bliss. He prepared himself for the worst, unwrapped the volume sat down before the fire with a tumbler of firewhiskey and opened, interested to see, the culmination of what Hogwarts two best students had to offer.

Severus caught on quickly to their reasoning for combining efforts; like dragons, medicinal wildflowers are found in some of the most remote areas of the world, terrain difficult to negotiate alone, so the book became a travel log, research tool, and diary about their discoveries in searching out the hidden mysteries of dragons and flowers.

After the first page Snape was prepared to discount the value of the research because of all the other competing elements of the book but after finishing the first chapter he was engrossed. Miss Granger's handling of the flowers, potions testing and cross referencing had sparked ideas in his mind to modify a few of his own potions and Charlie's description of the tracking and observing of the various types of Dragons left one on the edge of the seat. At the end of each chapter they would meet back at a campsite, pull together and compare notes, discussing other events and scenes that had happened on their daily expeditions. It was at the end of these chapters that personal accounts were given, diary style; hopes, dreams, fears, frustration and friendship threaded through the entries and as Snape delved deeper into the accounts he began to fall in love as he was sure Charlie Weasley must be as well.

He admonished himself for such childish thoughts and continued on, determined to no longer read the diary entries, he had purchased the book for its research value and he would not be pulled into this voyeurism the publishers were using to sell books. But his resolve didn't last to the end of the next chapter.

It took him only three days to finish and on the last evening he lay on his bed, savoring the last chapter.

Excerpt

Hermione Granger, Africa, fynbose Thursday, December 25, 2005

Charlie has not returned yet but I am not worried, he was checking out a possible dragon egg sighting on the other side of the jungle. We have constructed a safe tent, wards holding well against the various jungle animals. It is Christmas day, I only realized this morning when the local missionaries greeted me on my way out. I'm afraid my social graces have become rusty, buried as I have been in my flowers, feeling remiss and knowing the type of family Charlie comes from I have procured the ingredients to brew him some holiday cheer.

Our trip is drawing to a close and although we are loathe to leave our adventure we are anxious to see our families, both of which thought our expedition 'unconventional' to say the least. My hope is that they will come to a better understanding of why we chose to combine our book and take as many risks in gathering our information. Dragons and flowers on the surface appear well defined, one seemingly violent and overpowering and the other fragile, but on closer inspection we have found quite the opposite, the dragon for all its show weakens under the slightest change in conditions and becomes undone by its impatience and anger whereas the wildflower persists, its resiliency in temperature change has confounded Charlie and I on more then one occasion, there is a toughness that hides amongst the delicate petals as much as there is a weakness that dwells behind the iron scales. Perhaps, in these dark times we can take comfort from our findings and search for the wildflower in ourselves.

The book slid from Snape's hand to the floor and he closed his eyes in reverent silence, longing for another life.

Snow flakes fell from magical ceiling in the great hall, but disintegrated quickly. Snape scowled at the high table, exhausted from reading late into the night and could barely muster a salutation for Professor Dumbledore when he took his place.

"Severus, slide down, no reason for standing on ceremony when there are so few of us remaining."

Snape slid down to the seat next to Albus but continued to stare at his food.

Albus ignored his manner and chatted amiably.

"I have news; we will be taking on two lectures this semester."

Snape looked up with disdain and questioning, "Lecturers?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley have agreed to spend the second semester with us discussing the details in their book, I think the children will be most excited." Dumbledore gazed innocently at Severus.

"They are coming here, to Hogwarts." Severus voice betrayed his interest but he quickly corrected himself upon seeing Dumbledore's satisfied expression.

"How can we fit them into the schedule? Does Minerva know of this plan?" He tried to sound perturbed but they were all hopeful questions.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you two can figure something out, she is due back this evening."

Dumbledore turned his attention back to his plate and began eating, signifying the end of discussion on the topic.

Snape however couldn't eat and excused himself to ponder the news in the dungeon.


	2. Violets in the Mountains

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling and Publishers hold all rights to the Harry Potter characters and I am not intending to make any money on my stories they are just for fun.

"The violets in the mountains have broken the rocks"

Tennesee Williams

It was all totally unacceptable, the time it took to rearrange the schedule, the space that Minerva had allotted for the lectures, right after dinner, his best time to mark papers, the quietest time in the castle, the studious ones were engaged in their assignments and the rowdy ones were off flying on the quidditch pitch. These annoyances coupled with the fact that his most trusted apothecary had bungled his new term order had popped Snape's bubble of infatuation with all things related to Dragonflowers. He had sunk into a sulk that not even the public humiliation of Harry Potter would have raised him from.

It was at this time that Hermione and Charlie arrived at the castle, late by half an hour.

The great hall was filled with students eating their dinner when the doors opened hesitantly and the two, now almost celebrities, walked in and up to the high table.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, such a pleasure to have you back." Dumbledore shook Charlie's hand good-naturedly and kissed Hermione on the cheeck. She laughed at the archaic gesture but her eyes betrayed a fondness that cynicism could never cut down.

"Professor's McGonagall and Snape have worked out a wonderful time for you to proceed with your lectures. We must thank them for their ingenuity."

Snape snorted quietly, thinking that Dumbledore knew all along it would have to be after dinner, it was the only free time the students could afford.

Dumbledore motioned for the pair to sit on either side of him for dinner.

Snape watched as they chatted amicably with there old professors, their youth and lineless faces brought a radiance and honesty to the high table that, although he was loathed to admit it, was most pathetically lacking.

Snape and McGonagall were the first to depart, they had to give the house-elves instruction on resetting the room and preparing the hall for the lecture. After dessert everyone was asked to move to the sides while the tables disappeared, the chairs were set in rows, the lights dimmed, save for a large empty space in front of the double door, it was then Charlie walked through, no one had actually seen him leave, but now he donned a full suit of what could only be described as battle armor. A long tunic clung to his angular physique replete with sleeves that were fashioned out of dragon scales. He stepped into the middle of the empty space and brought his wand up high above his head, but pointed the tip down; he turned slowly tracing a cyclone about himself.

Snape, having entered the great hall through the teachers back entrance came to stand next to Dumbledore. He looked at Charlie with a confused disgust.

"What's this?"

"I think a bit of theatrics?" Dumbledore mused.

"That doesn't bode well for the content of this affair." Snape sounded resigned and in no small way defeated. After all the planning and inconvenience he thought at least there would be some interesting information to gather.

"Hold your applause till the end dear boy, let's give our former birds a chance to spread their wings."

As Charlie turned, a white fabric grew from the end of his wand, it inverted above his head, appearing as a giant umbrella that had been blown up by the wind. It had spun several revolutions when he made a whip like motion with his arm and the fabric molded itself into an open tent. The students clapped at the show and Charlie took a bow. Snape pulled a droll expression and brought his hands together only because he was standing next to Albus.

It was not just a tent but also a scenic tableau, the floor had been transformed to mountain meadow and where the doors were was an image of a rising mountain, a chill blew from the area and the students pulled their robes about their necks.

Charlie motioned for everyone to take their seats then he walked to the back of the tent, which opened up to the mountainside, and retrieved a worn brown steamer trunk. He levitated it to the front of the makeshift classroom and methodically undid the straps and locks.

Snape had to admit he had made him curious and considering his exploits that was no easy feat.

The sides of the trunk parted and a three dimensional map of the Matterhorn region sprang up, there were small representations of two types of dragons hovering at the base of Zermatt, and so the lecture began.

Snape and Dumbledore listened attentively to Charlie's findings and research for ¾ of an hour when Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"I don't see Miss Granger?"

"She is no doubt preparing her circus entrance?" Snape couldn't help a smug laugh.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses at him in silence.

"I shall see if, 'Minerva' can be of any assistance." Snape conceded.

Dumbledore smiled and turned back to the lecture.

Snape laced his way around the students and edged along the wall that held the great hall's double doors, now transformed by charm to appear like the Matterhorn. He thought he could slip through the doors without being noticed but the effect was that it appeared Snape was opening a door in the mountain and walking inside. The children laughed at the comical sight and although he was on the other side of the door now it was unmistakable when Charlie Weasley said, " It seems that some creatures will change their habitats…"while he looked pointedly at the door, "…but I assure you the dragon is not one of them." Everyone roared with laughter and none more heartily than Dumbledore.

Snape was incensed at the laughter at his expense, he was ready for a full blown rage to come over him when he noticed Miss Granger sitting on the first step of the stair case looking as white as a sheet.

She hadn't seen him come out and unbelievably had not registered the deafening laughter that had wafted out with him.

He walked over slowly, taking the opportunity to stare. She wore a yellow dress with small blue flowers, a khaki vest and some sort of very unappealing jungle boots, her hair was twisted into a tail in the back and tendrils escaped at the sides, and a pair of small oval glasses were covering her eyes. The glasses he thought were not an improvement, although he wasn't surprised, Miss Pince had come to a faculty meeting once to request some new books because evidently Hermione Granger, only in her 5th year, had nothing left to read in the library and was driving her mad. He laughed under his breath at this thought.

"Miss Granger?"

She stood up quickly and straightened herself out, so quickly though Snape thought for a moment that she was going to puke. He didn't know whether to back away or conjure a basin.

"Professor Snape, is Charlie finished already?" The sense of dread that Hermione was trying to desperately hide would never be lost on Snape.

"Not the showman that your partner is, Miss Granger?"

"Obvious, huh?" she smiled ever so slightly.

"Let me guess, this was Mr. Weasley's idea?"

"Yes, but I did agree."

"There are a lot of those Weasley's?" Snape raised his eyebrows in a knowing question.

"Yes," Hermione smiled broadly.

Clapping was heard behind them and Hermione knew that was her cue to enter.

Snape watched her take out her wand and levitate her trunk, similar to Charlie's, her hands shook and the trunk wavered. Snape stepped in and grabbed the trunk from the air, breaking the spell and walked effortlessly to the door. Hermione followed with her other bag. When he reached the door he turned and made to press one side of the double door open with his back but before he did he looked down at this adult Hermione Granger, with glasses and knowledge and worries.

"Remember Miss Granger…the violets in the mountains have broken the rocks."

A look of understanding crossed her face, _he had read the book, and enjoyed it,…maybe she could do this lecture thing after all._

**Acknowledgements:** to Tenessee Williams for his quote, I stole it for Hermione to use in her book. Don't worry Snape is not supposed to be quoting him.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The awful shadow of some unseen Power**

**Floats through unseen among us, visiting**

**This various world with as inconstant wing**

**As summer winds that creep from flower to flower…"**

**Percy Bysse Shelley**

**He watched closely, a primal concern had taken over his rationality…**

**At first, she stammered, busied her hands with props and hid behind a leakage of too many facts, the students were becoming glazed over.**

**_Come on girl, I know your more than facts, let go…_**

**The fake wind rustled the strands that had escaped her twisted plait, she paused, sensing the indifference of her audience, turned, walked to the back of the tent and retrieved a long wooden box.**

"**Flowers can kill…" The words came as a whisper, like a secret born on the wind. She took off the lid and maneuvered the charmed box so all could view the perfect branch of tiny hearts hanging like earrings from their stem.**

**_That's it girl, arrest them, then inject the information…_**

"**Enough of these hearts ground and concentrated and you can induce coma." She lifted the branch of hearts bent in a weeping half circle and walked, holding it at eye level, through the aisles. The hearts swayed from largest to smallest and the students shifted back in their chairs as she approached them.**

"**You see the potential of flowers, they can be our saviour and our undoing, the ability to cure and mame, both beautiful and deadly…" She turned back to the tent and proceeded with the geographic locations and uses for the local wildflowers.**

**Snape shook his head, lifting from the stupor of intensity. She had done well, and it pleased him to see one of his former pupils assume the reigns.**

"**The scent of those flowers is intoxicating. Don't you think, Severus?" Dumbldore had sidled up to the potions master.**

"**Herb and flower scents are around me constantly, it's very hard to impress my senses….less I become distracted from my vigilance." He lied, not wanting to share the sweetness.**

"**Pity." Dumbledore turned away and smiled as he watched Hermione continue the lecture.**

**She concluded and the students clapped, some walking up and engaging her in questions afterward. After a while McGonagall shooed them to their dormitories or quidditch practice.**

**They had retreated to Dumbledore's office for a much needed drink, some out of habit and some new to the game.**

"**You were both wonderful…I hardly expected anything less." Dumbledore poured generous drinks, light with the mood of comraderie."**

"**The setting definitely made an impression on the children, they were transported, I could tell." Minerva held her glass up while Dumbledore gave her a generous second portion.**

**Charlie held his drink and listened to the praise while he eyed some of Dumbledore's interesting artifacts. Hermione remained quiet enjoying the celebratory mood. She sipped her drink and spied Snape sitting off to the left in a small alcove having his cocktail in front of the fireplace. His words to her before the lecture had buoyed up her confidence and she was able to overcome her nerves. In fact she had used a bit of Snape in her lecture, who would have known that his dramatics were actually a teaching device, previously she thought his snark was just for Voldemort's benefit, perhaps it had started out that way but she was sure he quickly realized how much teaching was similar to acting.**

**Snape shifted in his seat and glanced her way, sensing that someone was watching him. **

**She took this glance as the opener to a conversation, proceeding tentatively, not knowing if it was the actor or the person.**

"**Professor Snape, I wanted to ask you a question. Sometime ago I had a package sent to Hogwarts from the apothecary in Hogsmeade, I've been experimenting with something and wanted to continue while we were lecturing. I asked Professor McGonagall but she hasn't received any packages and neither have any of the other teachers." She stood at the back of the opposite wing chair from where Snape was sitting.**

**He narrowed his eyes in thought and then spoke, "… it's time to pay a visit to Monsieur Garni, something is not right." He finished his drink in one swallow and set it on a small side table next to him.**

**Hermione cocked her head, questioningly.**

"**He sent me my term order with several mistakes in volume and one complete omission." He sounded incredulous.**

"**I thought he was so reliable?"**

"**He was…tomorrow I'll pay him a visit."**

"**May I come, perhaps he still has my order but confused the instruction that I wouldn't be picking it up."**

**Snape thought for a moment and then nodded his head in assent.**

**The intimate group disbanded and Hermione and Charlie went with Professor McGonagall to their temporary quarters, both in Gryffindor tower.**

**Snape lingered and Dumbledore made his way over to the fire and sat down beside him. They stared silently, passing a few minutes without entering into their usual discussion of strategies and information.**

"**I am heading out to the village tomorrow, it seems Bertrand is slipping after all these years, perhaps he is ill…I hope not." Snape shook his head with pity. **

**Dumbledore was impressed by this unusual display of empathy, but he understood, Severus prized accuracy, strict regulation and attention to detail and Bertrand Garni had been all these things and more over the years. It was the closest thing Snape had to a friend outside the castle, outside his life as a spy. There relationship suited Snape because he rarely had to be in his company and when he did it was to discuss his interest, potion ingredients.**

"**I haven't heard any news of a problem, surely one of the locals would have spilt the news." Dumbledore offered.**

**Snape snorted in disgust over the way Dumbledore gathered information from the unreliable drunks in Hogsmeade village. His reasoning was that they tended to see everything because they were always about, at odd times and in odd places, but what he never included in this rational was that they were usually drunk or unconscious and that they'd tell the great headmaster of Hogwarts anything to procure a shot of firewhisky from Madame Rosmerta, free of charge of course.**

"**Your sources are sometimes too polluted to give a clear picture." Snape quirked his lip in sarcasm.**

"**Be that as it may…Rosmerta surely would have heard, told Hagrid and all the staff would be privy by now." Dumbledore reasoned.**

**Snape nodded in agreement, the leakage of information was notorious from that sector.**

"**Did I hear Miss Granger is going with you?…something about a package gone missing."**

**Snape looked up, surprised that Dumbledore had overheard their conversation.**

"**Yes, she had ordered some ingredients that she wanted to use in an experiment she's working on." Snape sounded nonchalant.**

**A long pause ensued and the two watched the charred remains of a log fall from the pile onto the hearth, Dumbledore waved his wand and the blackened wood disappeared in a wisp of smoke.**

"**Any idea what our prodigy is working on?" Dumbledore's voice had taken on a smoother timber, questioning but forceful and Snape rose to its commanding tone.**

"**No, not yet."**

"**Perhaps it would not be a bad idea to inquire, out of pure professional interest. We do have to encourage our youth." Dumbledore caught Snape in a gaze that punctuated his seemingly benign request.**

**Snape felt a twist in his stomach and understood what his assignment for the next few days would entail;**

…**spying on Hermione Granger.**


	4. The Risk to Blossom

There came a time

when the risk to remain tight in the bud

was more painful than the risk it took to blossom.

-Anais Nin

Could he not just admire her; youth, bloom, lips, softness…must he spy. His focus would have to become sharp, cruel and suspicious while appearing on the outside to be civil…civil enough to engage her in conversation, get her talking about herself…every meeting will become contrived. He was resolved by the time he had reached the dungeon, it was his debt after all and he would see clear to paying it off. The only question left was why. Dumbledore must have had news that she was on to something with her research, it couldn't be anything sinister, merely a bright idea.

He made his way over to the bookshelf to scan Dragonflowers for clues. He read and gazed at photographs for half an hour when he came across a journal entry in the middle of the book. The expedition had just set up camp in the Blackforest of Germany and Hermione's comments caught his attention.

Blackforest, Germany August 1

The forest is cool with a floor of ancient pine needles. Charlie is very excited about Germany, there are many nooks, crannies, and mountain caves and river bends for dragonhunting. He has been corresponding with a professor at the university nearby and will be paying him a visit tomorrow. I will have plenty to do as well, gathering and sorting, many of the wildflowers are on the wane in August but if I go deep enough into the forest I may be successful. The evening primrose I'm searching for blooms twice a year and if I can find a well-lit glade by all accounts I should find my treasure…

Snape paused here and looked to her sideline notes pertaining to the primrose, he himself had long known the healing properties and its use for pain, it was a popular ingredient and fairly abundant, being a biennial meant there were more opportunities for procurement. The notes were written on a slant in the margin, small and faded, more a stream of consciousness than a purposeful reminder for later research;

Grind the petals

Add the liquid

Recite the numbers

Timing maybe everything?

He furrowed his brow, Recite the numbers?

He turned back to the end of the entry;

Charlie has taken an extended hike to the far south end of the forest, his professor friend, Andy, a doctor of paleontology lives a double life as muggle and wizard, researching birds and on the side conducting private research on the life of Dragons. We have all got on famously but alas I had to go my separate way today.

I found an outcropping of primroses and have gathered as many as possible without disturbing their root ball. Their quality is better and sturdier than any other I've found and that can probably be attributed to the acidity of the soil.

Snape paused to glance at the color photo of the primroses in the upper right corner. They were laid out on a table with a white sheet spread under them. The variety was a deep burgundy with a bright yellow face, they were placed delicately next to a cauldron, and in contrast they appeared as frightened little maidens. Snape's attention was drawn to two books aside the cauldron, they were obscured partially by the leaves so with a flick of his wand the photo in the book sprang up before him like a portrait and he teased the edges to enlarge the image.

"Arithmancy for Potions" and "A Proper Time for Magic" What are you planning Granger?

He knew the first title well, it was a somewhat intricate text that only his higher-level potions classes were introduced to, but only a few applications were applied, more as a nod to interdisciplinary study than as any serious scholarly application. But the second was a volume that had escaped him and that in and of itself was unusual, perhaps it was a text she had procured through her travels, although the title was in English, Miss Granger, no doubt had language translation spells at her disposal.

He restored the photo and resumed reading the journal entry;

…my hike back was not as enjoyable. I stopped halfway through at a cluster of rocks that was just off the path I had marked. I never saw the small viper that had struck out from inside the rock. Andy and Charlie told me the next day it was probably a common adder, black with a zigzag pattern running down its back. At first I thought it was a bug bite but by the time I had made it back to camp I was feeling dizzy and feverish. Luckily my colleagues had changed their plans and returned to camp before me. As soon as they saw me they knew something was very wrong. It is all a blur for me so I'm afraid my account doesn't make a good first hand story but Charlie has told me that his friend quite probably saved my life. There must have been blood at the bottom of my leg from the puncture wound and although small, the pressure of walking had caused blood to pump out. Andy acted quickly, slit the puncture wound with a knife and sucked out the rest of the venom.

Charlie thinks that I shouldn't hike alone anymore…

"Sensible.." said Snape into the night.

But we are always short handed and I don't want to lose any advantages, I have conceded to wear a necklace so that he can check my position if the hour becomes late, but only on the condition that he will wear one as well, after all his pursuits are much more dangerous, I'm just picking flowers.

I think perhaps it is more than that Miss Granger, Snape mused.

The next morning Snape went down to breakfast, solemn after a night of reading and puzzling. This morning there was only one goal in his mind and that was to visit his apothecary, and potions supplier, Bertram Garni. When Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasely sat down near him at breakfast he was lost in thought over if it was more probable that Betram had gone ill or senile, his countenance belied his somber mood and Charlie was the first to notice.

He leaned toward Hermione conspiratorially, "Looks like Snape just lost his best friend, but we all know that's impossible." Charlie smirked as he took a bite of potatoe from his fork.

Hermione responded with a tight lip smile to placate her business partner but she considered Charlie's words and wondered if the intended joke might be close to the truth.

She turned to her friend to explain, "I'll soon find out I'm due to accompany to the apothecary this morning. I'm sensing they are friends…of a sort."

"Well, when you figure out what sort let me know." Charlie shook his head and laughed. It was the Weasley's laugh to be sure, Hermione had experienced it time and time again throughout her Hogwarts career, it was a jovial sort of omniscience about situations and people, annoying really but usually dead on in the end. This time she wasn't so sure, Snape seemed different since she'd returned or maybe he seemed different because she had changed. The world was bigger now and more often she walked on unfamiliar ground, less sure of herself and in turn less sure about others.

"Miss Granger, I'm leaving in a few minutes…if you are still interested?" His tone was noncommittal.

"I'm ready whenever you are?"

They rose and departed the Great Hall, Albus looked without comment but made a mental note to make time for a chat with Severus this evening.

They walked quietly, he a quarter step ahead debating if he should begin the process of probing her now or wait for the walk back, when he heard Miss Granger speak.

"I have stolen from you professor."

She had caught him off guard and he rounded to look at her, his own face drawn into confusion.

"Stolen?…from me…?" He was searching his memories, unfocused on the present. It only took him a few moments.

"Oh, the potion ingredients, in your third year…well that was wrong indeed…but under the circumstances necessary."

"You did know…I was never sure?"

"Miss Granger, I hardly think we ought to dredge up old grievances about each other when you were a student."

"But what I'm referring to just happened yesterday."

Snape's eyes grew, "You stole something from me yesterday?"

"I suppose stole is the wrong word, I should have said borrowed."

"Speak plainly Miss Granger, you are muddling with the point." They were now in pace with each other and had wended their way down to the front gates.

"When I was giving my lecture yesterday, on the bleeding hearts, the students were losing interest, there were other people I could have borrowed from; Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupine but to be honest the one that was so vivid…was you. I have to admit using a little Professor Snape goes a long way." Hermione smiled hoping she hadn't gone to far in her explanation.

He opened the gate and turned his mouth down covering his reaction with his outstretched arm but as she passed in front she could tell by the lines about his eyes that she had made Snape smile.

He closed the gate and cast the protection spells, she stood off to the side waiting for him.

Unsure if he wanted to comment on her admittance he remained silent as they resumed walking, but something felt unfinished and he knew he should probably keep the conversation going for other reasons.

" It's not stealing, you are finding your way…and sometimes we borrow from others on our way to finding ourselves."

" It felt like stealing."

" It didn't injure me, or hurt anyone…you tried something, perhaps the fact that it was so effective is what is bothering you?" He smiled openly.

"Perhaps" her little laugh was taken as an agreement.

They were coming up to the apothecary and Snape made to hold the door for Hermione.

"Now let's see about Bertrand?"

The bell rang above the door as they entered Hermione was assaulted by the thick pungent scents of ingredients. Snape, unphased by the seeming lack of oxygen, walked to the counter purposefully.

"Bertrand!" He called out, questioningly.

A door slammed in the backroom and Snape raised an eyebrow, Hermione could tell that things were not how they should be.

Bertrand Garni stepped through the doorway, he was tall, with broad shoulders but slim. Hermione could see just how trim because he appeared to be tucking in his shirt as he walked.

"Severus, good to see you." He shook his head in mirth…" school has started already, hard to believe." He walked to the side of the counter and put on a linen apron.

"You have been well this summer… and your family." Snape inquired with a curious tone.

"Excellent"

Snape turned and gestured toward Hermione, "This is one of my former students, Hermione Granger…" Hermione walked over for the introduction, surprised how civil Snape was outside the classroom.

"A pleasure." Bertrand gave a small bow

" It seems Miss Granger has had an order she placed with you go astray? Do you possibly still have it?"

Bertrand's polite smiled slipped and a look of frustration slid over him.

He went to his notebook and looked up the order, I don't have an order from Miss Granger, and perhaps you are mistaken

"I'm sure I sent you a letter and I received a confirmation letter in return." She dug in her pockets for the note and produced from the folds of her cloak the reply. She handed the apothecary the reply and he started to shake his head.

"I must confess, I have been having much difficulty training my son, you see he filled in for me in August when I was called out of the country on a family matter. I can fill this for you now…half charge."

"That will not be necessary Bertrand. We see the predicament but my order was off as well, short on quite a few dry ingredients…I knew there must have been a reason."

Hermione saw Bertrand's eyes widen with checked fury, she was very glad she wasn't his son right now.

"Oh professor, my apologies."

Snape waved his hand as though the apology was insulting and in that gesture Hermione knew exactly what kind of friends they were, although she knew Charlie would never admit to not having Snape pegged.

Bertrand set to work immediately and Snape turned to browse about the shop, when he wasn't watching Hermione looked over at him and she noticed that he was holding his wand up his sleeve with the tip resting on his palm.

After a quarter hour Bertrand had the ingredients ready for both Snape and Hermione, their packages lay side by side on the table. Snape signed for his and then Hermione brought out her purse to pay ,she was rifling through the change when she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Snape pocket the reply note she had presented and was left on the counter. She didn't say anything, but paid Bertrand and thanked him.

They left the shop but once outside Snape put his arm out to stop her.

"Granger, wait here a moment."

She watched as the wand slid out and he headed toward the back of the building. A few moments later, he returned, wand pocketed.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Something is wrong. "

"What, What is it?"

"It's Bertrand, his son didn't misplace your order or make a mistake on mine." Snape bent his head in thought and agitation.

"How do you know?"

" Because he's dead."

"What!"

"Not here Miss Granger" Snape took her arm and began moving in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Once inside he escorted her to a table in the rear and motioned to Rosmerta for service. After the drinks were ordered and served he began his tale.


	5. passive and receptive

Authors Note: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews, they help keep me going. Would love to see more from my faithful readers.

"Let us open our leaves like a flower

And be passive and receptive"

-Keats

Hermione stared, waiting for him to begin, she tried to remain calm and passive, but his smoldering agitation made her senses tingle.

"It was when I realized Tom was a madman." Hermione flinched; Voldemort's real name always caused her more dread. The reality that all this had sprung from a boy named Tom made her feel sick.

He saw her reaction and for a moment sat back, exhausted from the years of cruelty and remorse. He felt selfish drawing her in but he was compelled; the missing package worried him, Dumbledore's interest in her research worried him, and he knew that there was no better way to build trust with someone than to bring them into a confidence. There was one more reason he feared the most, it was that some small part of him wanted her to know him better. He glanced at the reply note he had lifted when he went to the back of the Apothecary; it had simply stated that she had received her order number and that the ingredients should be sent to Hogwarts. Thankfully she was thorough, for she included the name of her purchase; Belladona.

"I had just been recruited, not a master yet, working on it, but my abilities and ingenuity had given me a sort of notoriety. Tom wanted someone to brew for him. I had hid my lineage thus far and yearned for all associations pureblood. Lucius was nominated to lure me in, he convinced me it would be a safe, that my talents would be appreciated and cultivated, that people would not bully me for being well…different. We were roommates and he knew me like a brother, fears as well as dreams and he used them like a true Slytherin. We rarely do anything for just one reason.

The particulars of the "business association" was vague, ridiculous now that I think back on it, there was no reason Tom needed a brewer, not for anything legal anyway, but my judgment was clouded by their acceptance of me and so I chose to remain more or less oblivious.

I was half a year into my " position" when Tom approached me with an idea for a potion that would help to sustain the Imperius curse indefinitely."

Hermione turned pale, thinking back to when the fake Moody had tortured the spiders with the Imperius in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

" I became wary, but the idea sparked my potions obsession and I began work forthwith. I tried different ingredient combinations many times on my journey and so was in Hogsmead at Betrand's regularly. I had met him when I was in my 5th year at Hogwarts, I had exhausted the curriculum and was starting my own research in earnest. At first he thought it odd that I was coming in on my own so often but I was a paying customer and being the excellent shopkeeper that he is he treated me with respect and courtesy, needless to say I was in sore need of such a friendship.

He had a son, George, that was 2 years my junior…he was…well…I think the muggles call it handicapped, not in the physical sense but with numbers and reading…poor, very poor, low magic, not a squib but weak on power and focus. He was however an excellent gardener, behind the shop laid an extensive herb and flower garden with a small patio in the center for sitting.

When I had time George would invite me back and show me the garden and exactly what the plants looked like at every part of the growing season. Bertrand never knew I was brewing for Voldemort, he thought it was all for private research.

As I was getting closer to a sustained Imperius Tom was becoming impatient, and suspicious of me and began to question whether I was delaying or sabotaging my own research. Tom's behavior grew more irrational and the enormity of what I was mixed up in was coming into blinding focus. I did begin to stall and deceive, trying to bide time to think of how to extricate myself and at the same time prevent injury from my potion. At that time he had Lucius following me, but the only place I ever went on a regular basis was Hogsmead….he must have seen my friendship with Bertrand and George."

Snape paused for a moment and looked as though he was admonishing himself for having anything so selfish as a friend. Hermione wanted to reach out to him but knew it was impossible, he'd never accept it.

"You see Miss Granger what I hadn't realized was that Tom's hatred extended well past Muggles…it included all of humanity. My delay tactics and my hesitation were punished most severely. Bertrand found George running through the garden, manically eating handfuls of poisonous herbs…he was dead before I could get there."

"Sustained Imperius?" Hermione whispered.

Snape bowed his head and his voice lowered to an almost inhuman baritone, "…they called it a suicide, no one questioned it because it was well known in the village that he was considered…" Snape searched for the right words. "…different."

"But why did he say then that his son was the one that had caused my package to go missing and your ingredients to be off?" Hermione forced herself to remember exactly how Bertrand looked when he came out from the back room.

"I don't know Miss Granger, but he was lying…or he is telling the truth."

"But how could he be telling the truth…" she lowered her voice and leaned in, "…his son is dead." She stared at Snape as if he had forgotten the entire story he had just recounted.

"It may be the truth in his mind." Snape was thinking as he spoke and stared down at his mug.

"A memory spell or charm? But why?" She was talking to Snape and herself at the same time. "Who was watching the store if it wasn't his son and who sent me the note?"

"I must talk to Albus, we need to move on this quickly, I'm concerned for Bertrand but also for Hogwarts." It was Snape's turn to think aloud.

"Professor I just had a terrible thought! What if your ingredient's have been tampered with?" Hermione asked imploringly.

Snape blinked in response.

"I had not thought of that Miss Granger. Come we must get back to Hogwarts at once." He rose swiftly throwing some money on the table. "Many of those ingredients have been used to brew medicinal potions for Poppy. They must all be checked." He ushered Hermione out of the pub and once out on the street grabbed her hand and disapparated to the front entrance"

"Yes of course."

"I will go to Albus and explain what has happened. We may go down to the apothecary straight away?"

"Don't worry, I will start the tests on the potions for you."

"Agreed." Snape nodded in the affirmative, trying to regain some composure but his eyes betrayed him, they lingered on Hermione and if looks could be translated to words it would have said, "I am grateful that you are here."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded in the affirmative and then she started running towards the castle.

Note: I was going for the evening primrose in the last chapter, I believe it does say that, I have the burgundy variety and they are burgundy both times they bloom, not just the fall but of course in Dragonflowers they are magical because they are not supposed to be cultivated. Good research Duj! Unfortunately, I must take license due to time constraints.


	6. Wild Ones

None can have a healthy love for flowers  
unless he loves the wild ones.  
- Forbes Watson

Running was not something she did often, surely she hiked and walked in pursuit of knowledge, she could trek for days but running had always been reserved for times of high emotion. She felt like a child running towards the castle now, running from the truth, running out of time, running towards a job, running, running, running. Her hair blew off her face and her lungs ached with the long forgotten exertion, her arms pumped with abandon helping to propel her forward, she must get to the infirmary before any potion flows. She took the steps up to the castle two at a time while ingredient possibilities filed through her mind. What could have been used to taint the stores, or perhaps nothing was used but she knew she would have to check them all.

The stairs changed direction and she cursed under her breath, it would cost her seconds, valuable seconds she didn't have. She rested for a moment, undone, out of breath, her throat parched she coughed in an attempt to regain a solid voice; she had to make herself clear to Poppy immediately, lest she was administering a questionable remedy just as she arrived. She tested her voice to be sure it had not failed her, "Poppy!" good she thought, I can yell before I even enter the Hospital Wing. The stairs finally shifted into position and she hit the floor level running, again returned the childish feeling, perspiration making her chilled as she created her own wind current through the hallway. It was at this inappropriate moment that she realized how they could kill Voldemort.

The details of the plot coalesced within seconds; the ingredients she had been working on took on a new significance. _Through all his manifestations he has kept his voice, his early beginnings, charming his professors, when he had killed Harry's parents, when he coaxed Quirrel and wormtail to help him, when he seduced deatheaters to come to his side_, she thought of professor Snape's story from today and she bit back a taste of revenge. _His voice was really his weapon, not his magic and now she would rob him of both._ Fear and exhilaration filled her cells and with this energy she yelled, "Poppy, " and burst into the infirmary. Hermione's greatest fear took shape before her eyes, the mediwitch held an empty vial in her hand and there was a young girl on the bed beside her.

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione what is it?"

"What did you give her?"

"Just a headache potion, she suffers from the fall allergies, she forgot her own medicine at home."

The girl, no more than 12 laid propped up on pillows, holding a handkerchief with yellow flowers embroidered on the corner.

"I need to speak with you immediately"; she motioned for Poppy to walk with her to the other side of the room.

She explained the possibility of tainted ingredients and she could see the tragic look on the Mediwitch's face.

"Have you dispensed any other potions since the end of last term?" Hermione probed

"No. None." She said confidently

"Get me another vial of the headache potion you just gave her. I'm going down to the dungeon to analyze it, send a house elf to fetch me immediately if she starts having any adverse reactions. Keep her here for at least 2 days."

She grabbed the potion from her hand and hurried out the door.

"Lemon sherbet"

He entered Dumbledore's office at full speed, worry knitted his brow and an uncharacteristic honesty flowed in his sentences.

"Sir, I am much distressed… Bertrand…I think foul play…tainted ingredients…sustained imperious…my fault…Miss Granger…"He shook his head, knowing that he wasn't making any sense but the events of the morning had unhinged his usual control and upon seeing Dumbledore he became undone.

"My boy" Dumbledore moved around his desk with agility he reserved for only such moments. He took hold of Severus arm in a rare physical gesture, knowing that he was unaccustomed to such advances. Dumbledore himself felt the hairs raise on his neck, wizard or no wizard when you saw Severus Snape unnerved you were on the alert as any wolf would be, sensing the air for danger.

The few seconds of concern and touch from Dumbledore roused him like a smelling salt and he moved just out of his reach, straightening his robes.

He cleared his throat and retrieved the voice to go on with his story.

Dumbledore listened with rapt attention but made no sudden move to have them run back down to the apothecary.

"We must be careful here Severus, if someone is controlling Bertrand we must assume that they are close by and today's activities has been enough to alert any unwanted attention. Remember the role you play, your invaluable information can't be cut off just yet."

Snape had known deep down that when he first saw Bertrand his old friends life had become expendable, he had become a pawn in what seemed a never-ending game. He sat down hard in his usual chair and put his head in his hands. He was committed to the order, to Dumbledore's side and he knew he had to pay back for the wrongs he had done but at times like these it all seemed so childish.

"Let me think on this for a day." Dumbldore murmured, already lost in thought.

"Snape rose quickly, unsatisfied with Dumbledore's reaction but impatient to find Miss Granger and check on the potions.

"I must go and help Miss Granger, she is all alone in her pursuit and I'm sure quite frantic."

"Yes of course, quickly go." Snape turned and hurried back out while Dumbledore watched and puzzled.

He was not sure where to find her but thought by now she could be in the Dungeons.

"He went straight for the classroom lab. The odor stung him from down the hall and by the time he reached the classroom he had had to cover his nose and mouth with a handkerchief. The lone cauldron stood on the workbench, bubbling over with a grey liquid, no sign of Miss Granger. He came round to find her passed out on the floor, he dashed over to the flame and extinguished it, he reached for his wand and conjured a lid from a silver ingredient tray on the table, covering the liquid and extinguishing the vapors from diffusing.

Almost immediately she roused, coughing and moaning softly. He dropped his handkerchief and knelt down, lifting gently he pulled her up, cradling her body and leaning her nose and mouth into his shoulder, shielding her from breathing any more of the vapors.

He muttered a spell under his breath and the door next to the ingredient cabinet opened; it was a small office, just large enough for a desk and one comfortable reading chair. He rested her down on the chair and called her name, she had drifted off again.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…wake up" he hated to use enervate on her for he sensed she was almost awake by herself.

Surely enough her head bobbed and she opened her eyes, he knelt beside her, checking for burns or symptoms. When he looked up her eyes looked wild and beautiful, the pupils were dilated to such a degree that the rich brown became like liquid pools, shimmering in the late afternoon sun, mesmerizing as they looked he knew this was a bad sign.

She put her hand up to block the light, pained by the sensitivity.

"My eyes…it's to bright, she closed them and wiped away the tears that had formed at the edges.

Snape undid his outer cloak and put it up over the lone window behind the desk, darkening the small room.

"Miss Granger are you alright? Do you suffer any side effects? What were you testing?"

His voice was sympathetic but edgy and Hermione knew how hard it must be for him to control his usual rage.

"Are my pupils dilated?…they must be", she thought out loud.

"Very much so." He was confused by her tone, it was as if she almost suspected it.

"Please explain at once." His voice grew louder with agitation but Hermione wasn't afraid she sensed it was more worry than anger, this alone she could marvel at but there were dire circumstances and their was no time to infer his feelings at the moment.

" We must move quickly. Do you have iodine?" She asked hopefully, knowing it wasn't a common wizard ingredient.

"Severus shook his head, he knew of it but didn't keep it, but he caught on quickly to where she was going, his mind ran the lists of antidotes for poisons."

"Opium will do." He countered.

He stripped off his under jacket and covered Hermione. " I won't be long, don't move!"

She was still woozy from the vapors and imagined his voice to be the cloak that he wrapped about her arms, his command soothed her and she drifted off knowing that all was understood.

He ran to his rooms, his small lab equipped with all the ingredients he would need, the tincture would be more than likely too strong for Hermione, who had only breathed the vapors but he suspected one or more of the children had received a vial full and that was why she had not taken precaution when checking the ingredients. Her haste had cost her but if he could work quickly enough they would all be fine by morning. He stirred as he counted the grains of black opium powder falling into the cauldron; it was the best antidote he knew for the victims of… Belladonna.


End file.
